It
by Misaki-fangirl15
Summary: When Misaki gets possessed by the devil he calls It, he kills his family and ends up in an insane asylumn. After 10 years of confinment in the same room, he is allowed to socialize with other patiences outside a 10 feet range. After everyone avoids, one man gets close enough to withstand It's powers. What happens if this man falls for Misaki and how will It react? Chapter 1 is M!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this insane inspiration of this story because I watching a movie called the Devil Inside and I needed to write this!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any profit off this story.**

The voices; they never stop. In the pure quiet, it talks like it owns me.

My heart is the only thing I have left. I can't control what happens when people get to close. When it takes over, there isn't any control I can do to stop this. I've tried, and tried again, but it always wins. The things it does; unbearable to the people around me. Confinement; is the only thing I need. Away from harm. Not for me, for others. Memories of those I love still haunt me, but yet fill with such sweetness.

Alone in this room, is where I belong. The whiteness of the walls and plain, despair of everything. I sit everyday in this room; never letting me out. They're afraid; afraid of what I might do to someone. I can imagine, although it's not me, it's that thing I like to call...

It.

Since I was a kid, my could never fathom really what IT is. I never knew where it came from, all I knew is that I was scared of what might happen to me. People, especially kids and men, have been known to kill themselves over this thing. I just let it live within. Even though my family didn't know what was inside me, until one unforgettable night. Police, reporters, paramedics, and surprisingly a few priests were there.

I stood outside as I watched them take the bodies of my family be taken and covered. My heart was shattered, yet I was emotionless. This days, I can only remember.

It all started when I was six and we were at the church my dad preached to. When a women went to baptize her baby, it turned out that the baby itself, was the devil. My family was sitting in front of it all, watching the burns and as the spirit left that infant, it traveled to my weak and unbinding soul.

As time grew on, it felt like my parents knew about what I was. They looked at me weird and they didn't know what to do anymore. Like I wasn't part of their family anymore.

_-Flashback-_

_Dinner was served. My mother, father, and my beloved brother were sitting around me. My dad was a minister at a church and talked about baptizing a baby, but it didn't go so well._

"_Turns out, I burned another baby with the holy water. It was possessed by the devil. The spirit within it, transferred over to someone yet nobody knows who." My eyes traveled up and met with my fathers in that instant, it felt as though he knew who I was. Or what for that matter. _

_Dropping my fork, my sight sensors made those with my mother and then over to my brother. I figured they all knew and soon I unleashed the thing within me. It hurt; feeling like I was thrown into a dark corner of my mind and I just had to sit and watch what it was going to do to my family._

_As my body stood, my eyes dilated to 11 mm which is off the scale dilation. I then let out a blood curling scream as I pushed everything off the table. My brother tried to make a run for it although those plans were ruined as I grabbed on to his collar and slammed him into the wall. His eyes showed nothing but fear. With one hand holding him against, my other hand reached on the floor for a knife and I stabbed him in the neck. Grabbing crap load of them, stabbing him into the wall to hold him up. He was still breathing so with the huge butcher knife, I sliced his head clean off and stared at the bodiless head. I gave an inward smile._

_Once I finished my brother, my body went and tried to find either of my parents. It started acting up as it took me longer to find my mother and father than I wanted. I let out another scream as I started crawling all over the walls and soon found my way to the basement where they were trembling against the wall. They got a flashlight because as soon as it took over, the lights went out. But as soon my father dropped the flashlight, it disappeared from sight and went right above him; ripping his skin and muscle to pieces. Blood splattering and getting over my mother as she just stood there and watched my eight year-old body tear away at her husband._

_When it was satisfied with what it had done to my father, myself and my mother was horrified. She tried to make a run for it, the body grabbed a near by wrench and ran after aimlessly because she couldn't see a thing. I found her moments later in the bathroom, I began chanting some odd thing in another language that I couldn't even understand. Her trembling lessened as she looked up and it gave a smile._

"_Sayonara." I spoke with two different voices. I swung the wrench and decked her in the side of her and she flew back in against the bathroom wall and fell into the bath tub. As it walked closer, I opened the wrench and started to pull off her nose and gorge her eye balls. After taking the small senses out of her, I began to beat her in the head some more until I started to wrench her wrists. As I started to walk away, my body decided to go and fill the tub of water with boiling hot water and left it on as I walked away._

_I walked down stairs and went to the phone to call the police. Once I was on the line, it came back._

"_Hello. 911. What is your emergency?" The women asked._

"_They...died." it said in my voice._

"_Who died?" _

"_My family." Now there was a demented ring in my voice._

"_What happened to them?" She asked urgently. _

"_I...killed..them..because...of...it." I stuttered out._

"_What is your location?" I hung up after she said that. I went and sat on the couch and from afar, I could see my brother hung up against the wall. I sat and waited for them to come even though I didn't give my address, but they could track the call. It took a while and they came around 3 a.m. I let them knock until they decided to bust the door open. It wasn't like I was going to be living there anymore._

_They tried to find light, but only had a flashlight. A couple men went up stairs and I sat still as another man went to see me._

"_Are you okay?" He asked and I just stared at him. The man continued to stare until he gave up and went into the dining room and saw my brother. He gasped as he fell backward and yelled for his co-workers. When they arrived, they almost did the same movement the first cop did. As the people took pictures and examined the deceased body, the man came back over a little petrified. Kneeling in front of me, he looked me in my green eyes and began to speak. "Did you kill them?"_

_I just stared at him and played with my thumbs. He started to become a little more stern with me._

"_I'm going to ask you again." His face completely seriously, but his eyes were filled were worry. "Did you kill them?"_

_I stopped playing with my hands and stared at nothing on the wall. I nodded solemnly. He looked at me with horror written on his face. He began to pull out his cell phone and started talking, which I could care less what they were saying. When he hung up, my eyes focused back onto the police officer._

"_Why did you do it?" He asked slowly and I looked down at my bloody tee-shirt._

"_It..wanted to." I answered hesitantly. He looked confused._

"_Who's It?"_

"_This...thing..inside..my mind. It does...what...he wants." I whispered and he looked at me with wide eyes. Some women walked up to him and he started saying something about an exorcism which I have heard of from my father. I looked up and started tugging on his pants. "Are you going to take me away?" I asked innocently. He stared down at me; horror written on his entire face._

"_Um..yes." Anger soothed within me and I looked at him with my eyes in huge dilation. I couldn't breathe as I was shaking uncontrollably. "You have something inside you that's very dangerou-" I began to claw out his legs and take the gun from his belt. He screamed in agony and once I began to shoot his thighs, he was losing too much blood. I was happy with what I had done, people were strapping down my arms and legs as they put the cuffs on and take me out of this house. I was struggling as I was yelling and screaming. My body began to struggle and twisting my body in such sick ways that I broke free from their grip and fell into the grass and laid still._

_They didn't do anything as I just laid there. Soon cameras came and tried to take pictures of me on the ground and my unliving family being pulled out of the house on stretchers and covered up with what looked like trash bags. Some priest came up to me and stared until that one guy has to come up and start splashing holy water on me; causing me to burn and scream. They gasp as the other man stopped the splashing. A medic and police officer came to get the priest away from me and the medic shot some sedative in my neck, causing everything to go black._

_When I woke up the next morning in a white room, nobody was in there and the memories of last night came flashing back in my mind. Tears started forming in my eyes and soon sobs came. After a couple hours of crying, somebody came in the room. He walked up to me and stayed back about 5 feet. He sat in a chair and looked at me._

"_Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked with no emotion. I nodded and he wrote down in his clipboard. "How old are you by the way?" I swallowed a lump in the throat and it was unbearably dry._

"_Eight." His eyes widen as I let a couple more salty drops fall from my eyes._

"_And what is your name?"_

"_Takahashi Misaki. "_

"_Do you know why you're here, Misaki?" He asked another question and I started to look around the plain, white room. I shook my head. "You're here because last night you killed your parents and brother last night. You also attacked a police officer who had to go into surgery and loose both his legs." I started to sob once again. "You said last night that you did it because IT wanted you to." I nodded. "We think you have some exorcist problems and we need you to stay here."_

"_But I want to go home." I sounded sad innocent. I was just mentally distant._

"_You are home." He said softly as he began to leave. I started to get up as because I didn't want him leaving. Once he shut the door, I broke down crying on the ground. _

_Nobody was here anymore._

_-End Flashback-_

Ever since then, I have never left this room except for once when I first got here. We would sometimes go outside for fresh air, but when I went, I attacked a teenage girl. She died instantly. I've been in this place for ten years and since that day, I haven't had an outburst on anyone.

My room is covered in books and newspaper articles about my killing my parents. I don't eat that often because it doesn't like me to eat; for torture that is. Many times, guards have to come in to hold me down so that I would eat and stay alive. I let them and try to have so control for myself. My power has been working a lot lately and maybe if I'm good, I can go outside again.

I left a lonely life for myself and the sad thing is I haven't even asked for any of this. I have no family, no love, and depressingly...

No life.

**A/N: I am so sorry for making this so sad and gory! I watched the damn movie and I just got this new idea I needed to post. Don't worry, It'll only be four or five chapters. Not too long, but yeah. Hoped you like the prologue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I'd like to thank you for the comments I got on my first chapter of this story. Already 111 views in 4 days. That may not seem a lot but I love it! Enjoy.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort of money off this story. Or do I own the name of the book in this story.**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, once again. The sun reflected off the white sheets and into my still drowsy state. I reached to side to grab a calendar on my bedside table. It was Saturday, June 1st. In about 3 weeks, it'll be my Birthday and I'll spend my 19th year in this room just like the last 11 years.

Just when I was beginning to wake up, my doctor/consular walked in with a few books in his hand. He took a seat about 10 feet away from me, and gave me a light smile.

"Morning Misaki." His voice was as bright as the morning light and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning Dr. Kusama." I put my calendar back and looked at him in the eye. "Are you here for a checkup?"

"Actually no. I've come to tell you some good news." I brightened at his words. "I've talked to some of the other doctors and since you haven't had any problems in about 10 years, so we've decided that you can go outside again." I sat up and smiled from ear to ear at this news.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Really. If you want, you can go out today. But, if you want to go, everyone has to stay outside a 10 feet range because we still fear of what might happen."

"So I can go outside, but I can't talk to anyone?" I asked and he nodded sadly. I nodded also. I couldn't care less; I was just happy I could leave this room. I looked back at him with those books in his hands. "Are those for me?"

"Oh yes they are. We know we have to entertain you in this room and we know how much you like to read." I nodded as he handed me three books.

Ever since I came to this place, Dr. Kusama has been here to comfort and support me. He helps me eat when I need to, checks up on me when I start to lose control or is just someone to talk to when I have the feeling when it wants freedom. He's one of those people that can get close enough where I don't go crazy. He's one of those few people I can trust.

After about a couple hours, Dr. Kusama came in my room telling me it's time to go outside. I was fully dressed and ready with a book in my hand since I couldn't talk to anyone. I smiled and walked out with him and had a security guard behind us. When I finally went outside and saw the other patients sitting and standing, having conversations.

"Well, go enjoy yourself. You have about one hour." I nodded and the security guy and I went to go look for a bench for me to sit on. Once I finally found a good spot to sit down, I did and my guard took his place about a few feet away from me. I started getting into a book that Dr. Kusama gave me called _The Tale of Two Summers. _After maybe around 15 minutes, some guy came by me.

"Hi." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm Sumi."

"Please...go." I whispered as I started to shake.

"Why? I saw you by yourself and I thought I would come over so you wouldn't be lonely." I dropped my book in my lap.

"Please. You need...to go...now!" I shouted in a whisper. I almost couldn't control myself anymore. "If you don't leave, I can't guarantee your safety." I said quickly. I saw my guard come over next and have a worried look on his face; I gave him a pleading look.

"Is that a threat?" He teased and my guard started to pick him up and pull him away, but it was already too late. "Hey, what are you doing? I was having a conversation with him." I grabbed my book and sprinted past people and back into the building. When I was back in, I ran all the way back to my room and barricaded the door with a desk I had and I slid on the floor and waited to take over.

I felt that feeling again; being thrown back into a corner. My body started twisting and aching. It started clawing the walls and my skin. I could feel it bleeding a lot and as the cuts connected I started tearing up my bed and wanting to beat my head against the wall.

When I started gaining some control, I started calming down and soon, I was sane. I sat up with a headache and I went up to move the desk from my door. When I put it back in its place, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said in barely a whisper even though they're going to come in, even if I don't want them to. As they came in, I was making my bed. I turned around to see Dr. Kusama and a guard next to him. "Hey. I know what you're going to say."

"I don't think you do." I looked glumly at him. "The guard that was next to you told me that you did nothing wrong. You stayed away from everyone and read and enjoyed yourself."

"But It almost came out and killed him if I hadn't of ran inside and barricaded the door." I said sadly. "Now I have to wait another 10 years just to go outside again." The doctor shook his head.

"No, you handled yourself in that situation by getting yourself out of it and preventing It from hurting anyone which is a sign that you're getting better." I looked at him brightly. "Why would we take away a reward for your hard work?" I smiled.

"So I can still go outside?" I asked enthusiastically. Dr. Kusama nodded.

"Yes. But before you want to celebrate, we need to get you cleaned up." I looked down at my body and saw that I had cuts and blood dripping from my arms and head. I nodded in agreement.

Once he left, I finished cleaning my room and I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for him to come back. When he did, he cleaned up my deep scratches on my forearm and wrapped it around with gauze. He cleaned up my forehead and wrapped it also with gauze. I looked up at him earnestly.

"Hey, Dr. Kusama?" I asked and he turned around looking at me questioningly. "Thank you. For everything." He smiled brightly. "Also, can I go to the restroom?"

"Yes, let me get you a guard so you-"

"Can't I go by myself?" I cut him off with my question.

"What if someone is in the room with you?" I thought about it for a second.

"Isn't there a handicap one?" He nodded.

"Okay, but come straight back here once you're done." I smiled and left the room. As I was on my way down here I walked by a lounge they had for the other patients. Once I found the bathroom, I went and washed my hands. I left the room and when I was walking back I saw a storage room closet open, then a hand grabbed my wrist to pull me inside also.

Looking around in the dark room to try to find out who just grabbed me in here. As I tried to leave, I felt the man's arms block me from my movements and I could see a glint in his eyes.

"I've been watching you." He whispered while feeling his lips on my ear.

"Wait. Who are you an-" I was cut off as his lips fell over mine in a passionate kiss. I didn't move as he kept kissing me.

I've always dreamed what it was like to be intimate with someone, even if it was just a kiss. I may have never got this chance again and I was going to take advantage of this.

His arms traveled to my hips and held me tightly as I placed my hands on his shoulders. He was pretty tall and I tried to kiss him back. I didn't know what I was doing and only did what I knew. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little and his pink muscle invaded my mouth; exploring every part of it. I stuck my hands through his silky hair and deepened the kiss.

I couldn't breathe but I couldn't care. My body wasn't shaking and my mind was foggy. His body was pressed up against mine and I just wanted more of him. The sparks were flying and I didn't want to stop. Once his lips left mine, he started kissing my neck and his hands up my shirt. I started getting a sense of where I was and I started to push him away.

When he let go, I was flustered and I ran out of the room and back to my assigned room. As I got there, I panted and Dr. Kusama looked at me shocked.

"Um..what...were you doing?" I felt guilty and confused.

"W-What do you mean?" I was nervous that he would find out what took me so long.

"Look down." He told me. I did as he said and I saw I had a bulge coming out of my sweats. I covered it with my hands and had a bright red blush upon my face. My doctor started to chuckle and I turned in embarrassment. "It's okay, but first you need to tell me what made you...that way."

"Okay."

It's going to be a long conversation.

**A/N: Hey! And that's a wrap for this chapter and can any of you guess who the guy in the closet was? I also made an appearance of Nowaki! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Only 3 left!**

**By the way! The Tale of Two Summers is an amazing book and I highly recommend it. It's about the summer between two best friends and they email each other about what happened about their days. It's also a gay book. Very hot in my opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone. My apologies for not updating for the last couple of days. VOLLEYBALL SEASON IS COMING UP! And I've been going to camp from 8-10 am and my body is super sore and my mom's been groaning about my constant moaning about my pain. Anyway onto the Meeting chapter. Lol.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any profit off this story. (Akihiko's POV)**

I've been watching him.

Ever since he arrived when he was a kid, I've been enticed to see him. The way he walked, they way his hair was and the look in those eyes that made me think that he was perfect. I wanted him. I wanted to know everything about him. One day when I saw him outside by himself, I went to go approach him, but as I kept my eyes on him, they went in shock. He was shredding a girl; literally shredding a girl with blood and guts everywhere. Since then, I haven't seen him at all.

With the way he was, I almost thought we were alike. I came here when I was eighteen years old. The reason I was sent here was because I could see things. Almost like visions. I could see people doing such crimes that I began to help the FBI. But soon those visions started becoming insane. Demonic even. They began to think I was crazy, but even when I did see those in my mind and in my head, they came true. Everything I saw, no matter how bad it was, it came true.

They thought I was crazy and many times I would be scared. My father thought it would be better if I were to go to an insane asylum. I spent years and years here and yet, they haven't been able to stop; except when I think about him.

When he came outside yesterday, I thought I'd died. I never thought I would see him again. It took me a while to process the image of him. From a kid, now to an amazing teen/adult, he looked wonderful. He was absolutely beautiful. His green eyes wide and lively. His brown hair in the perfect messy way. He was a lot taller and grown which only made my attraction for him grow stronger.

Again, I wanted to approach him. But this stupid kid walked right up to him and sat and I could see the urgency in his face. The way he looked up at the guard next to him like he was begging for help. Next thing I knew, he took the book that he was reading and sprinted inside in a flash and for a guy whose been confined for ten years straight, he was pretty energized.

As I trailed behind him, he went straight for his room and I couldn't see him anymore so I went to hang out in the lounge for the "less crazy" as I like to call it. More for the people who are just insane but won't lash out at anyone. When I saw him walk by with gauze around his head and arms, I got up to go follow. He went into the handicap restroom. Probably so he could go alone. I saw a storage closet in the hall and I waited for him to walk by. Once he did, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in; he looked even more appetizing in faint lighting. I whispered in his ear and shared the most amazing kiss of my life and more than likely his too.

It ended minutes later and I wanted to take it a step closer by kissing down his beautiful body; that was until he pushed me away and escaped past me. I let it go and sighed. I thought about it all night and the whole time, no visions. I smiled at the memory.

But then tomorrow came and around 3:00, I went outside for an hour like usually. When I went outside, I saw him. He was sitting there with his guard, having a conversation about the book he had in his hand. When I took a closer look, I saw it was someone I knew. He brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and looked similar to the one I was after.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him and stopped about a couple feet away from him.

"Hi." I manged to choke out and he looked as though he wanted to break. His guard immediately got up and pushed me back and his face flooded with relief. He looked at me angrily and then it softened a bit.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked curiously. I looked at him very closely and then it hit me.

"You do. Do you remember anyone that goes by name of Usami Akihiko." His face instantly lit up.

"Oh my god. You're Akihiko?" I nodded. "Nice to see you again. But um what are you doing here?"

"Remember when I use to tell you about those visions I'd get. Well they started getting very demonic and my dad sent me here and I've been here for ten years." His eyes widened.

"Wow. Um...wow. Anyway it really is good to see you again, but I need to protect the kid."

"Why Hiroki?"

"Misaki has his reasons. I've known him since he first came here and I was just an intern. He's like a brother to me and if anything were to happen to him, I couldn't live with myself. Yesterday, he almost lost at somebody and thankfully he got away just in time. I wasn't here yesterday because of some family problems and still feel like a dick for leaving him. If you're on your way to talk to him, you better think twice. If he feels like he can trust you over time than yeah, you can go closer to him than in ten feet. But until then stay away." He glared at the end of his explanation. I processed all the information that's been thrown and all I could focus was on his name. Misaki. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. I loved it and I didn't care what he was saying anymore. I walked and sat by the cute teen. He looked up and straight to Hiroki and I shot him a look. He stayed put while I turned and faced Misaki.

"Hey." I said smoothly.

"I'm only going to say this once. Please go. I'm warning you and not trying to be rude."

"I know that. You're scared of what you might do if I get to close." He was surprised for a second. "Tell me, do you feel like it's about to come out and kill me right now?" He paused for a moment and waited. He looked back up in my eyes and he was smiling.

"No. Not at all." I looked back at Hiroki and gave him the hand signal for him to shoo. He rolled his eyes and stayed back and wander off a little.

"Good. Now that we got that settled. I'm Akihiko. Usami Akihiko." I held out my hand and he gladly took.

"Misaki. Taka hashi Misaki. Nice to meet you." I gave a smirk at him. "What?"

"You don't remember me?" He shook his head and I leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He hesitated a moment and I felt his hand cup the side of my face and him kiss me back. I pulled away and there was a very thin string of saliva on our chins.

"I do. Y-You were that guy from the c-closet yesterday." He blushed deeply and I smiled. "So why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you." I bluntly said and he looked surprised.

"We just met!" I shrugged.

"I've been thinking about you since you first came here. I've wanted to talk to you when you first went outside, but then you mauled a girl." He looked confused. "There were rumors saying that you were possessed by a demon and that you were confined in your room. To me I thought you and I were alike. I see visions. Every time I see one, they come true and soon I started getting very demon like visions that were coming true and they started to believe that I was crazy. I've been here just as long as you've been." He nodded and gave me a light smile and scooted a bit closer to me. "So what are you in for?"

"When I was five, I became possessed by It and when I was eight, I killed my family gruesomely. Also that night when a police officer pissed me off, I started to maul off his legs and shoot them. He ended up losing both of his legs. They knew I was controlled and they can't do anything but confine me." I nodded in understanding. We sat in silence until he broke it. "So...do you ever get scared of what might happen?"

"All the time." I whispered. "Many times I get so scared, I think that it'll happen to me and someone I care about. Like you." He blushed again and I thought it was adorable. "So did you think about the kiss." He didn't answer for a moment and I thought that was a bad sign.

"It was...incredible." I smiled widely and held his hand. "You were my first kiss and I thought there was a magical spark. Like your lips fit over my perfectly. As though we were made for each other." I thought I was about to die from happiness.

"So have you ever thought about your first time?" He faced me with a completely red face.

"W-Well...it..did...come across...f-from..time to...time. Why?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows as though he could read my mind. "No way! I want my first to be special and not in an the coco hut." I started laughing at "coco hut".

"I really want you Misaki and I think you want me too." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mouth. After a couple of seconds, he cupped my face with both his hands and sucked my tongue and pulled it into his mouth. I leaned in even more as our mouths became one and lost in each other. I wasn't caring who was watching, I was just so damn hot. "Damn Misaki. You have no god damn idea how hot you make me." He smiled and gave me a peck on my lips and leaned straight back up to look me in the eye.

"Well Akihiko, even if we did decide to...do it, how could we? I mean there are guards every where in this place. It's not possible." I gave a heavy sigh because I was feeling a little guilty about what I was about to say.

"That's where you come in."

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter completed! I'm happy and I finished within 3 hours. That's fast for me. I was completely focused because this chapter made me happy. **

**Only 2 more to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back, even though I didn't go anywhere. It's been over a week! Anyway I'm happy about some of the comments about the last chapter. **

**_fauchocolat_- Thank you so much for these sweet and enthusiastic comments. They were really nice to get! I'll try my hardest to go slower and add more emotions and thoughts. But at the very it still will be short. Six chapters at the very most.**

**Anyway. Onto this sweet/demented chapter! I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any profit off this story! (Misaki POV)**

"That's where you come in." Akihiko said with conflict written all over his face. I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" He gave a loud sigh.

"We need you to bring out that...thing inside you and kill those guards." I looked at him with wide and disappointing eyes.

I mean I've always dreamed of having my first time; guy or girl. To hold or be held and to kiss or be kissed. I wanted Akihiko and he made it pretty obvious with the blunt words 'I want you' and stuff. I wasn't sure I was wanting to go as far as make others lose there lives, just so I could be with someone intimately. I was still scared of It myself and scared of what it might do to Akihiko if it was let out..

I stared back at into his eyes. He seemed to know what he was doing. I bet if I were to ask if he has been with someone before and he were to say yes. I held his hand and squeezed it tight. I thought and thought about it and maybe there was a way to be together without having to kill anyone. I gave a sad smile at him and my eyes started to drift around outside. They wandered until they landed on Hiroki.

"What if we can still be together without having to kill anyone?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if though I were crazy.

"How? Like you said, there are guards on every corner of this place. It's impossible to be together." He said pessimistically. If it's one thing I've learned in this place is to be optimistic and think of ways to make yourself better. Not bum me out with all this impossible crap even though I was just doing it a second ago. I smiled at him and faced a dazed Hiroki who was smiling like a idiot, texting his boyfriend.

"Hiroki." He gave a confused look and turned to the love sick guard. "Hey Hiroki!" I yelled and he snapped out of it and ran over to us. The chocolate brunette looked at us curious and he looked at Akihiko and glared.

"Did he do anything to you Misaki?" His tone was angered and looked like he was ready to beat the crap out of Akihiko who didn't seem to fazed by my guard. I shook my head fast and stopped his glare. "Oh. Then what did you need?" I turned to Akihiko for a quick look and he returned it and my eyes went back to Hiroki.

"Well we were wondering...would it be possible for...me...and Akihiko...to be..you know...together?" He looked confused and I wanted my hardest to slap my face with my hand. I was about to be evasive again until the silver headed man started to talk.

"We want to know if we are able to have sex in this place without having to worry about those security guards." I stared at him for a moment with utter shock. What the hell was wrong with this man? Did he just tell my guard that I want to have sex with him in this...this..looney bin! I mean it's true, I do and all but be a little more settle about it. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "What? You were taking too long." I had to resist the urge to hit him.

"Wait. Didn't you two just meet? And now you're wanting to have sex?" We looked at each other and smiled and nodded. "Wow. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but if you really want to, go ahead." I nodded once more.

"Okay. Now that we got that settled, _how_ can we be together?" I yelled irritatedly and Hiroki just rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean 'how'? What do you want me to do?" I stood up and faced him and I swore that I could almost feel Akihiko's heated gaze on my ass. I hit the top of his head, but his eyes were still on me.

"We want to know if you can get rid of all the security guards around my room and move them somewhere else?" He looked at me while he was thinking and he raised an eyebrow at Akihiko.

"Why can't you guys just go to Akihiko's room?" I thought for a minute. Yeah why didn't we just decide to go to his room. He mentioned that he gets scared of what he sees at times but he hasn't killed anyone or disabled them for the rest of there lives. I looked back at him myself and looked as though he was watching a bird fly.

"We can't go in my room. I have an annoying roommate named Miyagi. It's not so much as he's annoying, but every time I go into the room, This kid and him are either arguing about something or fucking each other. I like to hang out in the lounge." I nodded understanding and Hiroki did the same. He looked back at me and gave us an irritated sigh.

"Fine. I'll get all the security guards away from your room. I'm only doing it because I know what it's like to be in love. But not in the nut house. So when do want me to do this?" I looked back at Akihiko and he shrugged his shoulders. I thought to myself once more and tried to think of a special day. Then it hit me.

"How about June 19th?" Hiroki gave me a genuine smile as I sat back down next to Akihiko. He looked at me confused as though he didn't know about June 19th.

"What's so good about June 19th?" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's my birthday. I'm turning 19 that day." His beautiful lavender eyes widened and I kissed him again. "It's okay. I think it'll be the perfect day." I reached and held his hand in both of mine while my thumb rubbed over it.

"It will be." Akihiko leaned in and pecked me on the mouth. I rested my forehead on his and smiled into his eyes.

"I'll set it up. Anyway, time for you to go back inside Misaki." He said while looking at his watch. I reluctantly got up and so did Akihiko. I reached up and gave him one last kiss on the mouth. I let him go and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and I went back inside with my guard.

For the next few weeks, Akihiko and I got to know a lot about each other. I learned that he was rich and grew up alone, that he helped the FBI by using his...gift, and that Hiroki and him are childhood friends. He also told me that he writes stories, mostly fiction. He said that many of them are of dreams he wish had come true and the rest are of visions he sees. Everyday he brings me a new story to read and I spend all night reading them; feeling as though I'm connecting with him in a non intimate way. He was one of those few guys in life that want you for you and not sex, even though as I got to know him that he is a real pervert!

Finally, the day came. That day I turned 19 and the day that I was going to lose my virginity to the most amazing man in the world. People may think how they get to know and love someone in less than a month but you just do. He's sweet, caring, hot, nice, kind-hearted, and just someone I love being around and miss the second I not with him.

We met outside by our bench that we kinda claimed as our own, and waited for Hiroki to give us our okay. His idea was to trick every security guard saying that there was a code red emergency meeting involving all staff. While he was walking by, he was going to give us a signal (which was have his hands behind his back) and tell us to run inside. When we finally saw what appeared to be the signal, we ran inside hand in hand. As we were running, we kept looking around to see that there wasn't any guards around and surprisingly, there weren't any. Until this one guy.

We ran up until we reached my room. But outside, there was this huge guy standing there like he was important. I leaned over and started to whisper to Akihiko.

"What the hell are we going to do? He's huge!" Akihiko thought for a moment and then smirked.

"In the next the 30 seconds, he won't be here." I looked at him curiously. "Remember how I told you how my visions are demented. Well, you'll take care of him." He said as he walked away about a meter away from me.

"Aren't you gonna watch?" I asked sarcastically and he just brushed it off.

"Nope, I can keep watching it over and over again until he officially dies. Have fun." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the man and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Do you need something?" I shook my head and stared at him with intensity. Soon my body started to act up and next thing I knew I started to claw and rip the man's skin and arms apart. My nails grew longer and I started to brake and twist the mans neck and slowly rip the man's head off. Sadly, I wasn't done. It tore open the guy's torso and saw nothing but fat and organs. His heart was still beating and it ripped it out and stepped it; causing blood to go everywhere. Once it felt that it was done, I gained back control and felt to the ground exhausted.

As I started to see straight once again, I saw Akihiko walk up to me and hold out his hand. I took it and stood up and realized I had blood all over me.

"You made quite a mess." I turned around and nodded. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked back at the impressed man.

"Yeah. Now I'm all bloody and the disturbing thing is that it isn't my blood." He chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"So. Your clothes will end up on the floor anyway." I blushed as he lead my into the room and he looked around the room and saw all the books I had. "You know this has been on my mind for a little while but you came here when you were eight. How are you able to read all these books?"

"Since they knew my age and hoped that I'll never be stuck with It forever. So they had teacher come in past a 10 feet range and just teach me. Of course there were guards around, but I never acted up." Akihiko turned around and looked at me. He walked towards me and put his hands on my hips.

"Happy Birthday Misaki." I smiled and he kissed me on the mouth. I took a step back and took off my tee shirt. I wiped the rest of the blood on my skin with the inside out part of my shirt. I went back to kissing him. His lips were soft and warm and I put my arms around his neck. His tongue slid inside my mouth and we fought for a battle of dominance which of course he was winning. Soon we needed some air and we stopped for a minuted. Akihiko's mouth latched onto my neck and I moaned with pleasure.

My hands were exploring his chest and I began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Once I finished, I pushed his shirt back and felt his strong, toned, and pale white chest. Those cold, icy hands played with my nipples and I was moaning too loud with pleasure. He looked up at me and stared me at me in the eyes. We started to unbutton each others pants and dropped them on the floor. All that was left was each of us, was our underwear.

We took in each other and he pulled me close. Akihiko and I resumed kissing. He bent down put his an arm under my knees and lifted me up to put me on my bed without breaking the kiss. Just as his kisses started going lower and lower, he started to show me how real love can be. The tingling sensation of the person you love, caressing your body as though it were about to break. It may have hurt at first, but soon it was filled with undeniable love and pleasure.

When we both climaxed, we laid there in my single size bed; panting. We held on each other once the after glow of sex started to kick in. I looked up from his chest and into his eyes.

"I love you Akihiko." I said happily. "Thanks for the best birthday of my life."

"I love you too Misaki." He whispered. "You deserved it."

After about 15 minutes of soaking up each others company, I started feeling weird. It felt like it was coming out and but different than it would. I started fighting myself and could feel like it was angry or upset about something.

"Akihiko, get up. NOW!" I yelled as I started feeling weird and let out a scream. My hands were shaking and I didn't know what was happening. Ever since It came inside my body, it never act up like this. I was fighting for coherency while trying to figure out what was happening. Akihiko was near the door, but it didn't look like he was scared. He wanted to help, at least that's how I thought his face looked. He walked near me and kept saying my name.

"Misaki." He reached down and held my hand and soon I felt this thing leaving my body and I was losing consciousness.

"Misaki!" He yelled and the last thing I heard was.

"MISAKI!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hahahaha I enjoyed that and I feel ashamed that it took me long to write and I was planning on writing a new chapter of Young Love and I have a surprise for all those that love The Battle for One!**

**Hoped you loved my new chapter. Until Next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! That's what my best friends says all the time but today I must say it! This...this...OMG I need a moment...It's the...damn I'll just say it!**

**It's that last freaking chapter! I think I might cry. I tried and tried to make this longer in my mind but I have other ideas and it's hard that to have other stories and write them too because of the other ideas! So sad story and I'm rambling. Onto this hurt/comfort chapter!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or make any sort of profit writing this last...last...chapter...GOD I'M SO EMOTIONAL! I need a moment.**

I watched.

I watched at it left.

I watched as my love was handling the pain.

I watched and yet I couldn't do anything.

I wanted to hold him, tell him it'll be alright, but I couldn't/wouldn't get through to him.

I saw this thing leave his body. Like this mystical aura of evil. Within moments passing in slow motion. I felt it laugh at Misaki as though he's about to die. I glared and it left this room through the window. As it left, my eyes drifted back onto Misaki's lifeless body.

"MISAKI!" I screamed as I went to pick hold his body as though it were a rag doll. I looked for his wrist to find any pulse and there was one. Quickly as I could, I slipped a pair of pants and a pair of underwear for Misaki since his clothes were bloody.

As soon as that was taking care of, I raced down the hall with Misaki in my arms and tried as fast as possible to get to the mental hospital (as in like a real hospital) and saw that everyone was coming back from the "emergency staff meeting". I saw a doctor next to Hiroki and I ran up to him.

"Can you please help him? Don't ask why were like this, I'll explain later. Right now, you need to help him!" I screamed. He nodded fast and took him from my arms and Hiroki looked as though he was about to kill me.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He yelled and I kept a straight, worried face.

"I didn't do anything. We kissed, we had sex, and afterwords, he started acting as though he was about to unleash the demon and told me to get away fast." I said fast as I took a seat in the waiting room.

"What happened?"

"He just started going crazy like he was about to attack, but it never did. I swear I thought this thing left him and started laughing as though he just killed Misaki. I ran to him, looked a for a pulse and took him here." He looked pissed, but he sighed and sat down next to me. "I swear I don't know what I'll do if he dies. I'll feel like it's my fault. I've been in love with him for so long. I shouldn't have pushed him into this and...God I feel like such a dick!"

I felt as a hand held my shoulder and I turned to look at Hiroki with guilt written all over my face. I felt sick as I didn't know what was happening. If I never mentioned having sex, then he would still be alright. I could have still been as close to him and yet he's sent to the hospital by having sex with me. Geez, just put me out of my misery. I looked up at the doctor Hiroki was with and I tried to prepare for the unexpected.

I wasn't ready for the news.

_Misaki POV_

I was in the dark. I was alone and didn't feel insane. The feeling as though all hope is lost, is gone. I felt...free. I felt as though I did when I was five and naive. Now fourteen years later, it was gone.

I opened my eyes slowly and I realized what happened. That I fought with It and now it was gone. I was in the hospital and the florescent light was beaming down on my face. I started to look around and saw that everyone was about 10 feet away from me. Sitting up all the way, I yawned and looked as though I had woken up from a nap.

"Are you okay Misaki?" I heard a voice and realized it was Dr. Kusama.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He walked closer and started to examine me and I just sat there. "Where's Akihiko?" I asked suddenly and he looked at me expressionless.

"You mean the man who brought you here?" I nodded. "What were you doing with him that involved both your clothes being off?" I blushed and hesitated to tell him everything. When I finished, he looked at me Disappointingly. "Why?"

"I fell for him. You may think that it'll only lead to a bad road with It inside me, but now, I feel free. Like he no longer is within. I think I can go back to the way things were. Like I can start a life that doesn't involve killing people in such horrid ways. I'm..free."

Dr. Kusama looked at me adoringly and waved for his colleagues to come near me and once it took some convincing, they took there steps closer until they reached me. I sat there and waiting and nothing happened. They confirmed that I could go out into the world and be a normal adult into the world. Although I had to spend my childhood locked up. I looked back at Dr. Kusama and he knew what I was wanting. He went into the hallway and within a minute, I saw the love of my life.

"Hey." I whispered and he walked up to me and captured me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." I nodded and returned the hug.

"Yeah. Me too." He let me go for a minuted and we stared at each other intensely. "I'm free."

"I know. I felt as though I saw that thing laugh as it left you." I smiled and then I saw Dr. Kusama come back into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you about something." we looked at each other and turned back to the doctor. "Since you're well, you don't need to stay in this place any longer." I looked at him wide eyed and turned back to Akihiko. We exchanged surprised looks and I pulled him on the bed with me. I held onto him as though my life depended on it.

"When do I need to go?" I whispered into Akihiko's bare arm. He looked down like he was guilty for making me leave.

"We all agreed tomorrow." I stiffened and wanted to cry. I didn't want to leave. Now that things were perfect and I was with the man of my dreams. Of course everything would turn to this. "We would like you to stay the night. Usami-san can also stay here with you and have your last good byes." We both nodded. He left us alone and I started to cry. I felt arms wrap around me and I laid against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

"I don't want to go." I whispered as more tears leaked from my eyes.

"You know, most people would be happy to leave and here you don't want to go." He chuckled and I started to pout. "I don't want you to leave either. We'll just have to spend this night together, like it's our last; even though it is." I nodded and I let him do whatever he wanted to me that night because I knew we would never get the chance to do this again. What a fun birthday that turned out to be.

In the morning, I was woken up by the sound of Dr. Kusama coming in the room and telling us to wake up. I shook the silver headed man awake and I realized that he was the worst person to ever wake up to. His dark circles under his eyes and sad look on his face knowing that today is the day.

"Come on Misaki. You need to pack." I slowly got out of the bed and followed the doctor out and into my room. I got all my things and took one last look in my room before shutting the door. I made my way to the front door of the mental institution and saw that Akihiko and Hiroki were standing there waiting for me. I ran up to my former bodyguard and gave him the biggest hug I could manage and he held me like I was really his brother. I looked up to him and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good. I mean it." He whispered as I smiled to my 'big brother'. Once I released Hiroki, I went and hugged Akihiko. His arms wrapped around me and I started to sob in his chest. I never wanted to let go of the man that I gave everything to.

"I'll never forget you. I know that sounded cliché, but you were my first so I can't forget you." I looked up saw a gentle smile down on his face followed by a tear. I reached up and gave him the best possible passionate kiss so I could remember him because I'll never see him again. When we were done, I took a step back and looked at everyone. "Bye everyone." I whispered and saw there was a taxi for me. I waved one last time before I entered the car and drive away. At that moment,

I wished It never left.

_1 year later._

I laid on the couch in my apartment and watched some game shows that happened to be playing that day. It was Saturday and I didn't have and work or school to go to so I lounged in my home.

I made a life for myself. When I first left the insane asylum, I was homeless and tried to find a job. When I found one working as a bartender, I met a guy and he let me stay with him. As I started to save up for my own place, I took out a school loans and took the test to get in college. Once I passed, I moved into my own apartment and started my life on my own. It took time and it's been five months being independent.

As I continued to lay down, I heard the door bell ring and I went to go answer it and I was ecstatic about the who it was.

"Akihiko!" I yelled as I jumped and went straight into his arms. I could sense he was expecting my reaction and held me close to him. I didn't waste anytime going and planting one on his lips and took the moment in. I never thought in my lifetime that I would see this man again. The kiss ended slowly and he gave me one last peck and smiled a very genuine smile.

"Miss me much?" His voice was sweet but with slight arrogance. I just shook it off.

"Of course I did. What are you doing here? Not that I mind and all!" I stated and asked fast.

"I'll answer if you let me in." I moved aside to let him in and I shut the door behind him. I went in the kitchen to start the tea and went back to Akihiko.

"Okay, now talk. How long have you been out?"

"I left about two months ago." I looked somewhat surprised. "When I came out, I had a lot of money in my savings account and I found a place to left and I started my career. I became a novelist. I figured that you wouldn't have left Tokyo so I searched for you and when I found out that you were enrolled in Mitsuhashi University, I looked up your address and found you here. Took me a month but I finally found you." I shook my head and stood up. I went back in the kitchen to fix the tea. I went to back to the living room and set the tea on the coffee table. His eyes looked happy and I sat in his lap and cupped the side of his face.

"It looks like we have a lot of catching up to do." I whispered and he smirked as he I leaned in gave me a kiss right on mouth and I kissed him back. I felt that I had forgotten something in that moment and I broke the kiss. "What day is it today?"

"Saturday, August 15th. Why?" He asked and I looked at him wide eyed. I got off his lap and looked at him seriously.

"Do you have car?" He nodded. "Can you drive me somewhere? I'll give you the directions." He nodded again and I went to hurry to get dressed. I put on a black tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans that I found on the floor. I slipped on my black DC and waited for him to leave after I did to lock the door.

We rushed and I found a flower shop. I bought a cheap bouquet of white roses and ran back into the car. We drove and drove and we finally ended up were I needed to be.

The graveyard.

I got outside and car and motioned for him to come with me. He followed me, side by side, and I stopped at the site. I bent down on my knees and started to talk.

"Hi guys. I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I'm twenty now so it would be twelve years ago when I committed that horrid crime. I couldn't help it though. If I were to tell you what's been happening with me, you would have killed me sooner, but that gave me no right to do it to you guys. The only bright side is that I'm free. I miss you so much. I got out of the insane asylum a year ago and met someone amazing. The guy standing right next to me," I looked up and saw that he had a smile on his face. "I really wish I still had my family to approve of him or get to know him like I did and you know, be my only family. I would have come sooner but I was sort of held up. I just wanted to come and introduce you to my boyfriend. I'll see you next year." I took the roses and put a few on Nii-chan's grave, my mother's and my father's grave. I stood up and looked at Akihiko. "You think they heard me."

"Yeah. I just hope they approve." I chuckled and we started walking back to the car. As we were walking a huge gust of wind blew by and pushed me into Akihiko's arms. He caught me and held onto me tight and I returned the embrace.

"I think they approve. I hear them loud and clear." I said as we looked up and saw the sun starting to appear out of the clouds as he held on my waist and I lean back.

_I hear you._

**The End.**

**A/N: Oh My God! It actually ended and I'm actually kinda sad about it! I was surprised that I can become emotional with my own story. **

**Anyway, I have good news for those who like the Battle for One. I changed something and I hope you guys would love it.**

**By the way, since volleyball season is coming so close and tryouts are one Monday-Wednesday, I might make JV and that will take up what little time I have for writing. I have an idea that I won't make it but oh well. MY mom will make me play another sport!**


End file.
